


make me yours

by hawksonfire



Category: Marvel
Genre: Biting, Dom Clint Barton, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Bucky, biting, and bruises.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 17
Kudos: 60





	make me yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/gifts).

> happy Valentine's Day!!

**Clint**

“Stay,” Clint murmurs, letting his lips brush the shell of Bucky’s ear. He finishes wrapping the purple rope around Bucky’s wrists - they won’t do anything if Bucky wants to get out of them, but Bucky likes it and Clint likes giving Bucky what he wants - and sits up, straddling Bucky’s hips. “Beautiful,” he says quietly.

Bucky blinks up at him, eyes wide and gaze trusting. He squirms a little, jostling Clint. “Sweetheart, please,” he pleads, “You know I get all wound up from this.” He gives a gentle tug to the ropes and squirms again. 

“You’ll get what you get when you get it,” Clint says. He flicks Bucky’s nipple and leans down, blowing a cool stream of air over it, then abruptly shifts and bites down - hard - on Bucky’s collarbone. He doesn’t break the skin, that’s a bit too much, but he does leave a mark that’ll last long enough to bruise.

Bucky groans at the initial bite, then groans again, longer and louder, when Clint stays exactly where he is and licks over the bite, tilting his head up to make eye contact. “Fuck,” Bucky says breathlessly, hips trying to jerk up. 

Clint leans back, putting his full weight on Bucky’s hips to pin him, and admires his work. The bite mark stands out, a livid purple on Bucky’s skin, and Clint grins smugly. “Perfect,” he says simply, and Bucky flushes.

“Clint,  _ please _ ,” Bucky whines, eyes blown wide even though they’ve barely started. 

“Patience, baby,” Clint says, rubbing the pad of his thumb over Bucky’s other nipple. “You know the plan.”

He raises an eyebrow and Bucky catches on immediately, bless him. “You’re gonna,” Bucky starts. He swallows. “You’re gonna mark me up all over and they’re gonna last, and I’m just supposed to lay here and take what you give me because-” He stops abruptly, throat working furiously.

“Because?” Clint prompts gently.

“Because I’m good,” Bucky mumbles, averting his eyes.

“None of that,” Clint says, taking Bucky by the chin and making him look at Clint again. “You’re to look at me when answering a question, you know that.”

“Sorry,” Bucky says quietly. Clint leans down and presses a gentle kiss to his mouth, nipping at his lower lip then licking it to soothe the sting.

“You don’t have to apologize, baby, you’re not in trouble. Just need a little reminder every now and then, yeah?” Bucky nods, chewing at his lip. “Now, where were we?” Clint asks, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

“I was telling you what the plan was,” Bucky says eagerly, so desperate to be good.

“Good job, baby,” Clint praises warmly. “How’d I get so lucky to have a guy like you, huh?” Bucky shrugs, flushing deeper. “Now,” Clint says, “I believe you were telling me  _ why _ I was going to mark you up all pretty?”

“Because I’m good,” Bucky says immediately.

“The best,” Clint agrees. “And?”

Bucky hesitates, visibly struggling with the desire to be good for Clint versus how he feels about himself. “And...” he says softly, “because I deserve good things.”

“You deserve all the good things, baby,” Clint murmurs, kissing Bucky again as a reward. “What was I going to do next again? I can’t quite remember.”

“Clint,” Bucky whines, making a face at his teasing, “stop teasing! Please?”

“Okay, baby,” he hums. “How about you choose where I mark you up next, hmm?”

Bucky’s eyes widen and he takes a second to think about it. Clint waits not-so-patiently, playing with Bucky’s chest to amuse himself and pass the time. “Could you -  _ oh _ !” Bucky pants, squeezing his eyes shut and immediately opening them wide again as Clint twists both his nipples at the same time. “My other side?” He asks shyly. 

“You wanna match, baby?” Clint asks. Bucky nods, bottom lip sucked into his mouth. He cranes his head up to watch as Clint leans down, pressing his mouth to Bucky’s chest, just above his heartbeat, and sucks a mark into the skin. He works his way up Bucky’s chest, leaving marks to mark his path, until he reaches the spot on Bucky’s collarbone opposite the bite mark he left on the other one.

“Please, Clint,” Bucky begs, “Mark me up, want everyone to know ‘m yours, please, Clint -” He’s cut off by his own moan as Clint sinks his teeth into the smooth expanse of skin, releasing him after a few moments and licking a broad swath over the already bruising teeth marks. 

“Beautiful,” Clint says, pressing his thumbs into the twin bite marks. “Perfect, baby.” Bucky pants up at him, his gaze so full of love and trust that Clint’s heart skips a beat. “These are gonna show everyone who you belong to, Bucky,” Clint says fiercely.

“Yours,” Bucky breathes reverently.

Clint leans down and kisses him savagely, not stopping until they’re both gasping for breath. “Mine,” he agrees.


End file.
